Placing roofs on large storage tanks and large circular structures is a difficult task which requires constructing and erecting support scaffolding to great heights above the ground and cutting, forming and building supports and plates at precise angles and constructing a precisely shaped supporting frame under the roof before welding of the roof elements together. The construction of domed and conical roofs requires a large amount of time, expense and skilled labor. In many cases support frames must be left enclosed within the roofs.
Roofs are constructed atop buildings far from the ground. Tall scaffolding and extra precautions and safety procedures are required.
Needs exist for better roof constructions.